


Make It Home

by mistleto3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, hinakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama's adventures with a remote-controlled vibrating butt plug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama try out a new toy, but Kageyama isn't sure he'll last the journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [25: Toys](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/149436345064/25-toys) in tumblr user reallyporning‘s 30 day kagehina NSFW series. I love all of her hq!! fanart so much so it seemed a fitting tribute, especially seeing as the challenge is nearing its end. 
> 
> Dedicated to my best mate Elijah- sin is the best way to celebrate a birthday.
> 
> Aged up kagehina- both 18+.
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/150770457399/make-it-home)

“Sh-Shouyou... it’s too much…” Tobio half-whined the complaint through gritted teeth; his voice broke awkwardly halfway through the sentence, and the words were muffled by his palm as he tried to hide his burning face in his hand. With every bump that the train rattled over, Tobio winced in what looked like discomfort, and his thighs squeezed a little tighter together around the shopping bag positioned between them.

“But it’s gonna be so good when I get you home.” Shouyou’s tone was nonchalant, as though nothing was amiss, but Tobio could almost hear the smirk in his voice, despite Shouyou clearly doing his best to hide it.

“Seriously, Shouyou,” Tobio hissed, “It’ll… fuck… It’ll take us at least half an hour to get home from here.”

Shouyou didn’t say anything, but from the corner of his eye, Tobio saw him slide his finger up the screen of his phone. A strangled yelp almost escaped his throat as he felt the vibrations of the toy inside him intensify once more, but he managed to disguise the sound with a cough. He shot Shouyou a glare, only to find that his boyfriend was evidently trying to hold back mischievous laughter.

“I can’t do this for another half an hour,” Tobio implored in a whisper; he didn’t trust his voice not to betray his predicament to the other passengers.

“But the longer you wait, the better it’ll be.”

“ _Shouyou.”_

Shouyou finally glanced up at him, watching him shift restlessly in his seat as the train slid to a halt.

“I can’t take another half an hour of this.” Tobio said firmly.

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to…”

Shouyou was cut off mid-sentence as Tobio snatched up the shopping bags from the seat beside him with one hand and Shouyou’s wrist with the other, then dragged him onto the platform just before the train doors closed.

“Ow, Kageyama! You’re holding my wrist too tight!”

Tobio ignored him as he marched across the platform towards the nearest men’s room, which was blessedly empty. There was an unsteadiness to the way he walked, and he seemed to be using his grip on Shouyou’s arm as a way of balancing himself.

“Kageyama!” Shouyou protested again, and rubbed his wrist with an affronted look on his face once Tobio had finally released it. “You want to take it out or something?” Shouyou did his best not to look crestfallen at the prospect, but he didn’t quite succeed.

His question was answered as Tobio towed him into a stall and locked the door hastily, then reached for his fly.

“Eh? You wanna do it _here?”_

“Don’t look at me like that, this is your own damn fault. I don’t mean like full-blown… I just need to get off,” he hissed. “We can do it properly when we get home, but there’s no way I’ll make it until then.” His hands trembled as he fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, loosening them as quickly as he could.

Shouyou watched him pull down his boxers with wide eyes; he couldn’t remember the last time he saw Tobio this desperate. He clamped his teeth around his bottom lip as Tobio released his erection from his underwear; the fabric was already stained with a damp spot where his precum had leaked into it. Shouyou stood there for a moment, his gaze flickering between the fervid look in Tobio’s eyes and the bare flesh he’d just revealed between his legs, and then Tobio whispered:

“ _Please.”_

His voice wavered in just the right way to send a jolt of electricity down Shouyou’s spine. Instantly, Shouyou decided that he wasn’t cruel enough to make him wait, and stepped forward to close the gap between them. Rising to his tiptoes, Shouyou crushed his lips against his lover’s as his hand quickly found its way between Tobio’s legs to grasp his cock. The moment he closed his fingers around him and felt how hard he’d gotten, Shouyou couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sympathy; there really was no way he would have made it home in this state.

Tobio braced one hand against the wall behind him to steady himself, the other arm wrapping around Shouyou’s shoulders to grip his hoodie with trembling fingers. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a sigh of relief; they’d left for the city centre almost two hours ago now, and Tobio had struggled to keep his thoughts coherent as they wandered the shopping centre. He spent most of the afternoon with his lips clamped shut, trying (and failing) to keep his focus on the clothes that Shouyou was asking his opinion of, but the pleasure radiating outwards from the base of his spine had made that exceedingly difficult. As Shouyou’s hand worked his cock, it was only the pressure of his lips against his own and the way his heartbeat tripped with anxiety at the thought of someone hearing them that kept him quiet.

The kiss broke after a long moment, and through his narrowed eyes, Tobio could see that Shouyou wasn’t immune to the circumstances, as much as he’d spent the day acting as though he was; his cheeks were flushed with colour, and his hand was shaking.

After a moment, Shouyou paused briefly, as though in thought, and the movement of his hand slowed.

“W-what?” Tobio whispered.

“Are you sure you can keep quiet?”

Tobio nodded firmly, and a second later, Shouyou was on his knees, his gaze locked with Tobio’s as his lips closed around the head of his cock.

Tobio’s hand flew from where it had been braced against the wall to tangle his fingers in Shouyou’s hair, and his breath hitched in his throat. The exquisite heat and wetness only felt all the better because of how long he’d been craving them, and the only thing he could do to hold back the stream of expletives that threatened to flood past his lips was to lift his free hand to his mouth and sink his teeth into the pad of flesh beneath his thumb.

Shouyou’s tongue traced patterns across the underside of his cock as his head bobbed back and forth, and Tobio could feel his fingers skimming up his thigh before sliding around to his backside to grip the base of the toy. As he began to thrust it gently inside him, Tobio’s head fell back and he squeezed his eyelids closed in exaltation. He held his breath, knowing that if he allowed himself to exhale, he wouldn’t be able to stop the sounds he desperately wanted to make from escaping his throat.

Barely a minute had passed since the stall door had been locked before Tobio had reached his limit, and he tightened his grip on Shouyou’s hair to alert him. Shouyou’s lips curled into a smirk around him as they slid down his shaft, and he continued sucking gently as he felt Tobio’s cock twitch inside his mouth and his cum spill onto his tongue.

Tobio didn’t allow himself to exhale until the last shockwaves of his orgasm had subsided, and as Shouyou lifted his mouth off him, he finally released a long, shaky breath. As Shouyou sat up, he paused for a moment to catch Tobio’s eye before he swallowed.

Tobio shivered at the sight, then whispered: “Thanks…” as he grabbed for a wad of tissue to clean himself up.

Shouyou wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Anytime,” he replied, his usual sunny smile returning to his face. Mercifully, the next thing he did was pull out his phone to dial down the vibrations of their toy; even Shouyou wasn’t mischievous enough to overstimulate him like that, at least not in public.

As soon as they were both decent, they hurried out of the cubicle, grateful that they’d been as quick about it as they had; barely a few moments after they reached the sinks, the door swung open and a couple of commuters stepped in. The pair exchanged sheepish looks as they washed their hands hurriedly, both of them stifling nervous laughter.

Once they were back on the train, Shouyou mused: “I never used to like bathrooms, you always used to meet the scary guys there before matches.” There was an impish look in his eye as he spoke.

“Shut up, dumbass.”  

While the beginning of their resumed journey home was relatively tame, Tobio had never been misguided enough to think that Shouyou’s mercy would last the entire trip. Within fifteen minutes, he had his phone out, easing up the toy’s speed setting once more, and within thirty, Tobio was hard again, sitting with a shopping bag in his lap to hide the bulge in his jeans.

This time, when the train rolled into their stop, it was Shouyou who was on his feet first, towing Tobio onto the platform and setting off at a half-run towards their apartment. Tobio couldn’t help but smirk at his eagerness, glad that the shoe was on the other foot this time. Though he had to admit to feeling pretty needy again himself; it was difficult not to with the ruthless speed at which Shouyou had turned up the vibrations until Tobio was once more hiding his face and praying the other passengers wouldn’t hear the buzzing of the toy and become suspicious.

As they hurried back to their apartment, Shouyou noticed that Tobio seemed to be struggling to walk straight, and slid an arm around his to help him balance. Spots had started to burst behind Tobio’s eyes every time he shifted position in a way that moved the toy inside him, and his predicament was only made worse by the lingering sensitivity from their recent escapades. By the time they reached the door to their apartment, Tobio was panting, and his cheeks were flushed a deep maroon colour.  

Shouyou fumbled with the key, his hands trembling as he tried to unlock the door. When he finally got it open, he immediately discarded the bags of shopping he’d been carrying on the kitchen floor and tugged his hoodie over his head. He grabbed Tobio by the wrist once more and dragged him into their bedroom.

As soon as they were through the threshold, Shouyou spun Tobio around to face him and kissed him imperatively, their teeth clashing as Shouyou pressed his tongue past his lips. His hands found their way to Tobio’s hips, gripping them firmly as he pushed him over to the bed, and the kiss didn’t break until the backs of Tobio’s knees hit the bed frame. He fell backwards onto the mattress, gasping for breath as he looked up at his lover.

“You’re eager…” Tobio observed.

“S-shut up… You aren’t the one who’s been waiting all day for this.”

“I’m the one with the damn toy inside me.”

“And I had to know it was there but not be able to do anything about it!”

Shouyou’s movements were clumsy and his hands shook as he tugged the t-shirt over Tobio’s head, ignoring the snap of the stitches ripping. He’d remained completely unruffled for the entire day, but since their encounter in the bathroom, his composure had crumbled. The fantasies he’d been trying to suppress had surged into the forefront of his mind, and his erection was straining against the fabric of his shorts. He reached down to pull them off, along with his underwear, in one swift motion, and almost tripped over his own feet in his eagerness. His breathing was ragged, and his gaze raked across Tobio’s bare chest, burning with a ravenousness that Tobio had rarely seen in him before.

“Fuck…” Tobio gasped as he met Shouyou’s eyes and the lust in his gaze took his breath away.

Shouyou didn’t reply; he seemed completely consumed in the task of unfastening Tobio’s fly and yanking off his jeans, then his boxers, and tossing the garments haphazardly over his shoulder. His breath hitched at the sight of Tobio’s naked body sprawled out in front of him. With one hand, Shouyou pulled open the bedside drawer and groped around for a bottle of lubricant, whilst with his other, he eased the toy out of his lover, shivering at the low groan that issued from Tobio’s throat. It took him a moment to open the bottle of lubricant once he’d retrieved it, his hands were shaking so badly. Once it was open, he slicked his cock with it hurriedly then massaged what was left on his fingers onto Tobio’s entrance.

“Hurry up…” Tobio hissed impatiently, his hands fisting in the sheets above his head with anticipation.

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Shouyou replied, his voice wavering. “G-god…”

He positioned himself between Tobio’s thighs, hastily pulling his legs up over his shoulders, and pressed the head of his cock against his entrance. Normally, Tobio would have disintegrated into a bashful mess in such a compromising position, but right now, he didn’t seem capable of even considering being embarrassed. He was too swept up in the moment, delirious with lust at the sight of Shouyou’s desperation; he hadn’t even bothered to take his shirt off, having decided it wouldn’t be worth the extra few seconds he’d have to wait.

Too far gone to be careful, Shouyou dug his nails into the soft skin of Tobio’s inner thighs as he pressed himself inside him. The whine that tumbled past Shouyou’s lips as his eyelids slid closed made Tobio fear he was going to cum then and there. The sound was thin, high-pitched, and rapturous, quivering with relief as he finally seated himself hilt-deep inside his lover after all those torturous hours of fantasising about it.

Tobio didn’t mind the roughness one bit; he was long past the point where the boundaries between pleasure and pain had begun to blur. He gripped the sheets so tightly that his hands shook, letting out a hiss of ecstasy as Shouyou began to roll his hips, his movements fast and fervid and jerky and desperate. Yelps and expletives poured out of Tobio’s mouth at full volume every time he exhaled; he’d lost his faltering grip on the last shreds of his pride long ago, and there was nothing he could do but cry out his ecstasy as he bucked his hips towards Shouyou’s thrusts.

Shouyou had known as soon as he got through the door that he wouldn’t last long. He’d been desperate for release for hours, and the state his lover had worked himself up into wasn’t helping the matter. With the half-feral noises issuing from Tobio’s throat, the sweat that beaded in the contours of his abdomen, the sound of their bare skin slapping together, the way the muscles in his arms stood taut beneath the skin as he grasped at the bedsheets, the way his eyes were rolling back into his head, the way Shouyou’s name sounded on his lips, in that half-blissful, half-tortured voice… Shouyou’s vision was quickly beginning to blur.

Not wanting to finish before Tobio and leave him unsatisfied (at least, that’s what he would tell himself later, but he would have been lying to say that pride hadn’t been a part of his somewhat disjointed thought process), Shouyou’s hand found its way between Tobio’s thighs to wrap his fingers around his cock, and he began to pump him in time with his thrusts.

It was only a few seconds later that Tobio’s groans cut off and his lips fell open, silently mouthing Shouyou’s name over and over as his cry of ecstasy snagged in his throat. His back arched clear of the sheets and every muscle in his body tensed as his release splattered across his abdomen.

Shouyou could do nothing but give in to the sight of his partner coming to pieces underneath him, and his vision went black as the force of his orgasm knocked the wind out of him. A strangled whine escaped his lips as the sensation of Tobio tightening and twitching around him sent him over the edge and he emptied himself inside him. The waves of euphoria that pulsed through his body knocked all the strength out of his limbs, and as Tobio’s ankles slipped off his shoulders, Shouyou fell forward onto him, his whole body trembling.

It was Tobio who caught enough of his breath to speak first.

“Holy fuck…”

Shouyou nodded in agreement.

They lay like that for a long moment, both of them gasping for air, until Shouyou finally mustered the strength to roll off his partner and collapse onto the mattress beside him. A few seconds later, Tobio leaned over to steal a kiss, then slowly got to his feet and made his somewhat bow-legged walk of shame into the bathroom.

It wasn’t until long after Shouyou had heard the toilet flush and the shower turn on that the spots behind his irises finally faded, and by then the shaking of his legs had subsided enough for him to rise unsteadily to his feet. He padded into the bathroom and climbed into the shower behind Tobio, then rested his forehead against his back, between his shoulder blades. Both of them were still taking somewhat ragged breaths as they stood under the cool spray.

“That was definitely worth the wait…” Shouyou decided, and Tobio made a soft sound of agreement. “Next time you better hold out the whole time though!”

Tobio huffed, turning around to face Shouyou as he did so to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Tobio’s body was cool and damp where he’d stood under the cold water, and the temperature of his touch was refreshing against Shouyou’s burning skin.

“Maybe if you weren’t so damn overenthusiastic with the controller I’d have made it home. I thought someone was going to hear,” Tobio grumbled.

“No-one did though, just like I said.”

“Hmmph.” Tobio avoided having to admit he was right by burying his face in his hair, then changing the subject. “You alright? You seemed a bit shaky.”

“Yeah, just took me a while before I could see straight after that.”

“I know what you mean.”

“No you don’t; you only had to wait what, 45 minutes, tops? I was waiting _three hours,_ and for the last bit of that I had that pit stop on my mind.”

Tobio couldn’t help but chuckle at Shouyou’s childish choice of phrasing. “Don’t complain when you just said it was worth the wait,” he chided.

“Yeah, it was. When do you wanna do it again?” Shouyou looked up at him, his eyes wide in what Tobio had come to recognise as his puppy-dog face.

Tobio rolled his eyes. “Next time that thing’s going in you, and we’ll see how long _you_ last,” he muttered. 

“Longer than you.” Shouyou’s eyebrows furrowed in determination.

“Wanna bet?”

“You’re on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kageyama's birthday, Hinata attempts to make good on his bet that he can last longer than his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my fave blueberry.
> 
> By popular request, here's a follow-up to the first part. Thank you so much for your support on this fic!! It's been totally overwhelming <3
> 
> This chapter can also be found on [Tumblr](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/154808482799/make-it-home-part-2).

“Oi, Kageyama. What do you want for your birthday?”

Tobio was taken off guard by the question, despite the fact there were less than three weeks before it rolled around, not to mention that Christmas was almost immediately after.

“I dunno. There’s nothing I need I guess.”

Shouyou huffed in exasperation. “There must be something you want.”

“…Just you, I guess.” Tobio heard the words come out of his mouth before he’d had a chance to think them through, and he pressed his lips together in embarrassment at how cheesy they’d sounded.

Thankfully, Shouyou had quite spectacularly misinterpreted his somewhat gooey sentiment. “I can’t just give you sex for your birthday! What if people ask what I got you?”

Tobio paused briefly in thought, the mention of ‘birthday sex’ stirring the makings of a plan. “Actually… I do have an idea.” The corners of his lips curled into a mischievous smirk. “Remember the time with that toy with the app?”

Shouyou’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Yeah…?”

“You said you bet you could last longer than me.”

Shouyou made a strangled sound of protest, then bit his lip, and Tobio could almost see the cogs turning in his head. It seemed he thought he might have bitten off more than he could chew with that wager, but his competitive streak seemed to be winning over his doubt. After a moment, he declared: “Alright. You’re on. I still need an actual present to get you, though.”

“I’ll tell you if I think of something.” 

* * *

 

Tobio was woken up the morning of his birthday by a very excitable Shouyou, who bounded into the room and leapt on top of him with a cry of:

“Happy birthday Kageyama!”

Tobio looked up blearily at his boisterous partner, then reached up and seized him, wrapping his arms around Shouyou’s shoulders and pulling him down sleepily to hug him against his body.

“You’re so noisy, dumbass,” he complained, his voice thick with drowsiness, then let out a sigh as he clutched his partner, partly enjoying the warmth of his body, and partly to stop him from bouncing around.

“Get up sleepyhead. I made you breakfast.”

Tobio groaned in protest, but eventually allowed Shouyou to disentangle himself from his embrace, then sat up in bed, stretching his arms above his head. Shouyou stood beside the bed, tapping his foot impatiently, then he took hold of Tobio’s wrist and tugged him to his feet, where he stepped lazily into his slippers and allowed himself to be towed into the kitchen.

It had surprised Tobio when they moved in together that Shouyou was any good at cooking, and to be perfectly honest, even now he still did a double take when his boyfriend produced a pair of perfectly fluffy omelettes. The cooked breakfast was a pleasant change, but Tobio wasn’t really surprised that Shouyou was throwing himself into the boyfriend-of-the-birthday-boy role; he’d seemed more excited about the occasion than Tobio. 

However, Shouyou’s excitement seemed to turn more and more into what looked like restlessness as they ate, and he even managed to knock over his (thankfully now empty) glass of orange juice with a slightly too vigorous hand gesture as they were talking.

“You okay? You seem antsy.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine! Just… hard not to think about what’s gonna happen next.” There was a faint blush on Shouyou’s cheeks as he spoke.

“Huh?”

“You know, the toy.”

In truth, Tobio had almost forgotten about his birthday request, but it explained a lot about why Shouyou had been shifting so much in his seat, and what it was that had him so excited. A smirk played on his lips as he watched the expression on Shouyou’s face: a small pout, half-abashed, half-keen, almost like a puppy begging for food. Shouyou’s expressiveness was one of the things Tobio loved the most about him- it was easy to read him, especially in situations like these, so it was adorably obvious that Shouyou had been working himself up over the idea of their planned escapades all morning.

Sucked for him- it’d only make what was already going to be a very long day for him even longer.

Still, watching the way his gaze kept flickering down to Tobio’s bare chest, and the way he kept catching his lower lip between his teeth…

“…You done eating?” Tobio asked, suddenly impatient.

Shouyou nodded quickly, and as the pair half-leapt from their seats, Shouyou grabbed his boyfriend’s arm to pull him into the bathroom. In a clumsy rush, they shed their pyjamas, then scrambled into the shower, trying to get themselves clean as fast as possible. They just about managed to get their teeth brushed and hair shampooed, but somewhere down the line, their lips caught one another’s, and the cloth Tobio had been running across Shouyou’s chest fell forgotten onto the floor. Their hands quickly found their way to each other’s backs, roaming hungrily across the skin slicked with suds and hot water. Tobio gasped into the kiss as he felt Shouyou rake his fingernails down his shoulders, and in one swift movement, he pinned his partner between himself and the cold tiles as his lips broke apart from Shouyou’s to latch onto his neck, tugging at the skin with his teeth as Shouyou’s fingers tangled in his hair and a cry escaped his lips.

After a moment, Shouyou seemed to remember what was supposed to be coming, and he piped up: “Hey, n-no fair.” With a gentle tug on his hair, he pulled Tobio’s head away from his neck. “You’re giving yourself a head start.”

Tobio smirked as he grabbed Shouyou by his hips and spun him around to pin him face-first against the tiles, then he dropped to his knees to bury his face between Shouyou’s thighs, his tongue darting forward to lap eagerly at his entrance. Shouyou let out a yelp of surprise, clawing at the wall for grip as he arched his back towards his lover’s mouth.

“T-this has to be cheating…” he protested.

“I can’t just put the thing straight in without preparing you first, dumbass,” Tobio countered, digging his fingertips into the flesh as he pulled Shouyou’s ass cheeks apart for better access, shivering at the deep groan that escaped his lover’s lips as he fucked his entrance with his tongue.

“H-hurry up!” Shouyou implored, and Tobio pulled away, shutting off the shower as he got hastily to his feet before hurrying into the bedroom, heedless of the water dripping off his skin and onto the carpet. He retrieved the toy and the lubricant, then half-ran back into the bathroom, where Shouyou was still bracing himself against the wall, attempting to catch his breath. Tobio held out his hand and Shouyou seized it and climbed out of the bathtub, stumbling into his boyfriend’s arms and tiptoeing to kiss him clumsily as Tobio’s hands roamed down his back to grope his ass, before finally breaking the kiss.

“You were the one telling me to hurry up, remember?”

Shouyou nodded eagerly, his cheeks flushed and his eyes burning as Tobio spun him around once more and pushed him forward until he was bent over the sink, his hands braced against the porcelain as he gasped for breath. Over the top of Shouyou’s head, Tobio could see their reflection, and instantly, he was enraptured by the expression on his lover’s face. The way he bit his lip impatiently as he waited for Tobio to slick his fingers with the lubricant, the way his eyes rolled back in bliss as Tobio pressed the tips of two fingers inside him, the way his eyelids fluttered closed as he rolled his hips backwards towards the thrusting of his hand…

Tobio let out a shuddering breath into his ear, and Shouyou hissed: “Put the thing in already…”

Reluctantly, Tobio withdrew his fingers and reached for the toy, then paused with it in his hand, before slowly raising it to his lips with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Shouyou’s eyes widened, fixed on Tobio’s reflection in the mirror as he slid the toy slowly into his mouth. A shiver coursed down his spine at the sight, and he whined involuntarily.

“Tobio…” The high-pitched whimper was already strained with the beginnings of desperation, and Tobio almost felt cruel at the thought of the next few hours that Shouyou would have to endure without relief. Though he was less sympathetic when he remembered Shouyou’s lack of mercy when it had been his turn.

Slowly, he slid the toy out of his mouth with a _pop,_ then pressed its tip to Shouyou’s entrance and began to thrust it slowly, allowing it to slide deeper with each movement until it was fully seated inside him.

Shouyou took a moment to catch his breath, then let out a strangled noise of frustration, evidently realising only now just what he’d gotten himself in for when he made that ill-thought-out wager. Tobio had a hard time suppressing a smirk, but his expression quickly twisted to one of surprise when Shouyou turned around in his arms and dropped to kneel in front of him.

“Shouyou?”

“It’s your birthday, I can’t leave you hanging,” he said, and before Tobio had a chance to protest, Shouyou’s lips closed around his cock and his head slid down the shaft until its tip hit the back of his throat. With a gasp, Tobio tangled the fingers of one hand in Shouyou’s hair and gripped the rim of the sink with the other to support himself as he felt his knees tremble.

“Fuck…”

Shouyou was taking no hostages today- it was obvious he wanted to finish his partner off as quickly as possible, before his own arousal became any more demanding. His head bobbed quickly as his tongue roamed across the flesh sliding in and out of his mouth, and Tobio quickly found his vision blurring at the warmth and the friction and the twangs of heat firing up his spine every time Shouyou suckled on the tip of his cock before plunging his head downwards.

Tobio’s hips bucked involuntarily as he hissed his lover’s name over and over until the sound broke and hitched in his throat and the first wave of his orgasm turned his field of view black around the edges, until all he could see were Shouyou’s deep amber eyes locked with his own. The movement of Shouyou’s lips slowed as he waited for Tobio to empty himself into the back of his mouth before swallowing with a mischievous smirk. 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, now cleaned up and dressed, they stepped out of the house. Shouyou was already antsy, and even though he’d managed to conceal the bulge in his jeans quite effectively by tucking his erection into the waistband of his underwear and tying a jacket around his waist, his discomfort was betrayed by the stiffness in his spine. Tobio hadn’t been cruel enough to turn on the toy yet- he supposed he should give his partner some time to cool down after their earlier encounter, but his mercy only lasted so long. Once they were on the train, Tobio eased his phone out of his pocket surreptitiously and began to play with the dials, and he felt Shouyou tense beside him as he attempted to disguise the hitch in his breath as a cough. Tobio smirked, remembering having to do the exact same thing a couple of months ago.

Revenge was sweet.

“I can’t believe we’re going to see your _parents,_ ” Shouyou mumbled, his voice beginning to strain.

“It’s my birthday, I have to visit them. If we had to run into your little sister in town with her friends when it was my turn, you can spend 20 minutes in my parents’ house,” Tobio reasoned. It wasn’t like he hadn’t made sure Shouyou was okay with the visit beforehand, but it seemed in his cockiness, he’d underestimated just how much it would affect him.

Shouyou grumbled again, but didn’t protest. There was a glint in his eye that suggested the risk of being caught was more exciting to him than he was letting on. Tobio certainly felt that way- it reminded him of when they were teenagers still living with their parents, and they had to sneak around to make sure their hormone-fuelled escapades during what were supposedly friendly sleepovers weren’t discovered. The memories of the danger and the nervous laughter and of keeping their hands clapped over each other’s mouths in the early hours of the morning when everyone else was asleep were still very fond ones.

By the time the train pulled in at their stop, Shouyou’s entire face had turned beetroot red, and he was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat every few seconds. His fingers were interlocked with Tobio’s, and every time he toyed with the speed of the vibration, he felt his boyfriend’s grip on his palm tighten.

As they walked down the stairs from the platform, Tobio pulled a surgical mask from his pocket and pressed it into Shouyou’s hand, and Shouyou raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“I told my parents you got a cold and you lost your voice and can’t talk properly. The mask’ll hide your face, and you’re bright red but they’ll just think you have a fever or something.” Tobio was quite impressed with the ingenuity of his plan. “And we have a lunch reservation anyway, so we’ll have an excuse to leave.”

Shouyou nodded slowly, but his lips were still pursed into an anxious pout.

Thankfully, Tobio’s plan worked. When they arrived at his childhood home, his mother fussed over Shouyou briefly before Tobio reassured her that he was drinking plenty of fluids and taking the recommended dose of flu medication, and she settled down once she’d ascertained that he was being well-looked-after. Tobio’s parents gave their birthday wishes, and they spent a short while making small talk while Tobio opened the gifts he’d received from his family. To Shouyou’s obvious relief, Tobio kept the vibrations of the toy on the lowest setting while he chattered with his parents, quiet enough to be drowned out by the background hum of the television. He wasn’t quite cruel enough to subject his partner to any worse.

The visit went by without a hitch, and it was soon late enough that the pair could justify leaving to ensure they got to their lunch reservation on time. However, just as they got to their feet preparing to leave, Tobio’s mother piped up:

“Oh, you never told us what Shouyou-kun got you for your birthday?”

Tobio felt his heart ice over at the question, realising he didn’t have a cover story, but Shouyou seamlessly replied (in a whisper, to keep with the story that he’d lost his voice): “It’s a surprise- he’s not allowed to know until later.”

“Ah, I see,” she replied, her smile innocent and unsuspecting. Tobio managed to resist letting out a sigh of relief.

The family said their goodbyes, promising to see each other tomorrow for Tobio’s proper birthday celebrations with the rest of his close relatives, and as soon as Shouyou was out of the door, he exhaled heavily, as though he’d been holding his breath the entire time. However, his relief didn’t last long- by the time they rounded the corner at the end of the street, Tobio was fiddling with the controls on his phone again, smirking at Shouyou’s unsteady gait as he struggled to walk straight while the pulses of pleasure assaulted him.

“So, what _did_ you get me for my birthday?” Tobio asked, as if nothing was amiss.

“Like I said, it’s a surprise. I’m not giving it you like this; you can wait,” Shouyou replied in a hiss.

Shouyou’s discomfort only seemed to intensify as they boarded the train once more, and Tobio felt a little more freedom to continue turning up the intensity, confident the buzzing of the toy wouldn’t be heard beneath the rattle of the train tracks.

By now, Tobio was beginning to struggle himself- the sight of his partner squirming in his seat as he chewed on his lip and dug his nails into his palms was becoming very distracting, especially when combined with the knowledge of what was going to happen once they got home. If Tobio was beginning to struggle keeping his thoughts in line, he could only imagine the state Shouyou was in. But his empathy for his boyfriend was slightly dampened by the smug satisfaction he was taking in his vengeance.

If the pair of them were less stubborn and less competitive, they might have ditched the lunch date as wasted effort, but neither of them wanted to be the one to cry uncle, especially Shouyou, who was determined to hold up his end of the bet he’d made. So they made their way to the restaurant, both of their faces glowing varying shades of pink as Shouyou did his best not to half-waddle from the light rail station, and they took a seat at a table tucked away in the corner of the establishment. Thankfully, the restaurant wasn’t busy, so the service was fast.

It was clear as they ate that neither of them had food on their mind- Shouyou only picked at his plate when it arrived, whereas Tobio wolfed down his meal as quickly as he could, and when the waitress offered them the dessert menu, they declined in unison, firmly and instantly. When she left to retrieve their bill, Shouyou shot Tobio a smirk, having finally gathered from his eagerness to get the meal over with that he was no longer the only one struggling, and Tobio turned up the vibrations sharply in response. Shouyou almost doubled over the table, his hand flying to his mouth to sink his teeth into his knuckles to keep himself quiet.

When Tobio turned the intensity back down again after a few seconds, Shouyou let out a shaky sigh- he’d had to hold his breath in order to stop himself from crying out at the sensation. He seemed determined not to complain, though- he hadn’t said a word in protest all day, his lips clamped shut with steely determination. Tobio almost recognised the look on his face as the expression he got before volleyball matches- he was dead set on winning this wager, even if the only prize was his pride.

They paid quickly, and Shouyou seized Tobio’s wrist as they marched out of the restaurant to pull him along behind him impatiently. The walk back to their apartment was only fifteen minutes at a normal pace, but Shouyou was on the verge of breaking into a run, and Tobio wasn’t helping; now they were almost home, he abandoned his last shreds of mercy, turning the speed up to its maximum just when Shouyou thought he could begin to relax before suddenly switching it off again, drawing half-stifled whines of desperation through his teeth. His breath was coming in quick pants now, and Tobio could feel his hand shaking where it closed around his wrist. He’d never seen Shouyou this desperate before, and the sight was sending all sorts of predatory desires bubbling up inside him, and vivid mental images of what he was aching to do to his lover when they got home intruded persistently on Tobio’s mind. He almost stumbled over more than once, unable to pay attention to the ground in front of him when his eyes kept wandering up to fix on his boyfriend’s backside…

Shouyou jogged up the stairs to the door of their apartment and hurried to unlock the door, but as soon as the latch clicked open, Tobio’s arm encircled his waist, and Shouyou let out a yelp of surprise as his boyfriend picked him up and slung him over his shoulder to carry him through the threshold, kicking the door shut behind him. He half-threw Shouyou down onto the mattress, then descended on him, pinning him down by his shoulders and kissing him furiously. Shouyou’s hands instant found their way to Tobio’s waist to tear his shirt off, and Tobio responded in kind, clawing at the fabric beneath his hands until Shouyou lay beneath him in nothing but his boxers. Between kisses, their eyes raked over each other’s bare chests, drinking in the sight of their ribcages heaving and the blush spreading down to their collarbones and the sweat beginning to glisten on their skin. Tobio’s nails caught the skin of Shouyou’s thighs as he yanked down his underwear, and Shouyou let out a cry of pained pleasure into his ear. He was holding nothing back now; he’d spent the whole morning silencing himself, and now he was finally allowed to make himself heard, the noises he let out against Tobio’s lips were feral and desperate with ecstasy and hunger, and the sound of them sent dark spots scattering across Tobio’s field of view.

“G-get naked already!” Shouyou whined, grabbing weakly for the buttons of Tobio’s fly, and he obliged him instantly, helping him to unfasten them before kicking the garment off, followed by his underwear, then broke the kiss to pull away and hurry into the bathroom to retrieve the lubricant. When he returned, Shouyou had slid the toy out of himself and tossed it carelessly aside, and he was lying with his thighs parted shamelessly, staring at Tobio through half-lidded, unfocussed eyes. Tobio would have been surprised if he still knew his own name.

With a swift movement, he grabbed Shouyou by the hips and flipped him over, throwing him face-down onto the mattress, the pulled him up until he was on his knees. Shouyou let out another whimper at the manhandling, scrabbling for grip on the sheets as Tobio poured the lubricant into his palm and reached down to stroke himself, unable to stop a groan from escaping his own lips at the friction he’d been aching for.

“Tobio!” Shouyou threw his head back to meet his lover’s eyes over his shoulder, his gaze burning with a feverish intensity as he cried his name, clearly on the verge of begging.

Tobio shuddered as he hurried to position himself between his thighs, the sound sending trickles of heat running down his spine. His hands shook as he pressed the head of his cock to Shouyou’s entrance, and finally slid himself inside his lover. Shouyou’s back arched as he sighed in ecstatic relief, his hips bucking backwards towards Tobio’s to push him deeper, and in unison, their gasps hitched in their throats. Finally, there was a moment of stillness as they paused, however briefly, to savour the sensation they’d been craving for what felt like some of the longest hours of their lives.

But before the first flood of reprieve had even subsided, Shouyou was leaning backwards impatiently, his thighs twitching in a silent plea for more. Tobio could do nothing but oblige him, digging his nails into his waist as he began to thrust into him, his movements desperate and rough and unrefined as he arched his back over Shouyou’s to press his lips to the nape of his lover’s neck, listening to the moans pour out of his throat with a smirk. Shouyou moved jerkily against him, completely incoherent as he threw himself into the hasty grinding of their hips. He almost sounded as though he was growling at the rough treatment, his voice husky as Tobio nipped at the skin of his shoulders.

“S-stop…” Shouyou whined the word, and Tobio paused instantly.

“Shouyou?”

“Get on… your back…”

There was a demanding edge to his voice that sent sparks crackling down Tobio’s spine. Immediately, he pulled out, biting his lip at Shouyou’s whine of longing as he did so, and lay down on his back, staring up at his lover as he crawled on top of him and straddled his lap. Shouyou was trembling as he reached down to grip Tobio’s cock and position the head against his entrance once more, and as he sank downwards onto him, a cry of euphoria escaped his lips, and his eyes rolled backwards into his head. Tobio’s hands flew to his waist to steady him as he shivered in ecstasy, but Shouyou clearly wasn’t about to let his shakiness slow him down; almost immediately, he’d begun to rock his hips, falling into a rhythm that steadily became faster and faster, until Shouyou was bouncing on him, so quickly that each rapturous shout that escaped his throat as he drove Tobio’s cock into his sweet spot blurred into the next. His eyes were wide open, but he was staring into space, as if he could barely even see. Tobio fought to keep his own gaze focussed as he stared at his lover, watching his chest heave as the delirious noises flooded out of him. He rode him as though his life depended on it, and God, it was the hottest thing Tobio had ever seen.

“Tobio!” It was the only coherent word Shouyou had been able to spit out for a while now, and the sound of his name send a wave of bliss rolling through Tobio’s body. He sat up quickly to hold his partner against him, groaning as Shouyou’s burning skin pressed to his own and he felt his cock twitch against his stomach. Their mouths crushed against each other, and they kissed deeply and urgently, the movement of their lips just as hasty with desperation as the synchronised rolling of their hips, until Shouyou broke the kiss suddenly to bury his face in Tobio’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into the skin as a _scream_ tore up his throat. He clawed at his back in desperate ecstasy as the force of his orgasm suddenly overwhelmed him, and his cum splattered Tobio’s chest.

At the sound, the trembling arm Tobio had been propping himself up with gave out, and he collapsed backwards onto the sheets, pulling Shouyou down as hard as he could as his own release took him by surprise and he emptied himself inside his boyfriend, letting out a low, guttural groan of satisfaction.

“Shouyou…”

He fought to keep his eyes focussed as the shockwaves of pleasure blurred his vision. Tobio had never seen Shouyou like this, riding out his ecstasy in weak, jerky movements as his mouth hung open and his eyes rolled back, so delirious and so spent he barely seemed to know who he was, and he was determined to embed the image in his memory.

After a long moment, Shouyou finally collapsed forward on top of his partner hugging him shakily as his senses slowly returned to him. It took a while for him to recover the ability to speak, but once he had, the first thing he said was:

“I made it home…”

Tobio chuckled breathlessly.

A good few minutes passed before they finally worked up the strength to stagger into the bathroom to clean up, and they ended up sitting in the bathtub together with the shower on, the cool water pouring over their shoulders as they caught the last of their breath, wrapped up in one another’s arms.

As they sat together, Shouyou pointed out playfully: “I told you I’d last longer than you.”

Tobio grumbled, countering: “You only _barely_ got home. If we were out another ten, fifteen minutes, it would have been you looking for a public bathroom to get off in this time.”

Shouyou merely stuck his tongue out in response. Thankfully, his gloating was somewhat tempered by the knowledge that it _was_ his boyfriend’s birthday, and he only bragged about winning his bet three times over the course of the shower. But of course, nothing could completely suppress his smugness, and Tobio found himself kissing Shouyou to busy his lips whenever he saw a look of boastful pride play across his face.

Once they were out of the shower and had gotten dry, they ordered take out, beginning to regret the rushed lunch, but as Tobio hung up the phone, Shouyou piped up:

“We should go for a walk before the food gets here.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I’m still too hot from earlier, and it’s nice and cool out there. And I wanna walk off the jelly-legs.”

“Huh, alright.” The request was somewhat bemusing to Tobio, but he saw no harm in it, so he donned his shoes and coat and followed his boyfriend outside.  

Evening was beginning to fall and they stepped out of their door, and the sky directly above them was a deep, velvety blue, scattered with a handful of stars as the gold light of dusk began to sink past the horizon. Even in the smaller part of town they lived in, the main street was ablaze with Christmas lights hanging from every tree and lamp post and displayed in every window. The glittering light shone off Shouyou’s irises, almost like fireflies, and illuminated the rosiness in his cheeks that had been coaxed up by the biting cold in the air that made their breath mist into ribbons of smoke before their eyes.

He led Tobio to the park, their bare hands gripping one another’s to ward off the chill, until they reached a bench by an immense pine tree, that had been adorned with yet more flashing fairy lights for the festive season.

“Tobio…” Shouyou’s voice was quiet, as though he was suddenly anxious, and he paused to chew on his lip thoughtfully.

“Hmm?”

“Can I give you your proper present now?”

“Of course…?” Tobio gave him a questioning look, wondering what had come over him all of a sudden.

“I wasn’t sure what to get you… you said you just wanted me… so…” he mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets nervously as his gaze remained fixed on his shoes, then took a deep, shaky breath.

And in one fluid movement, he was off the bench and down on one knee in front of Tobio, opening the velveteen ring box he’d drawn from his pocket. The silver band glittered in the glow of the Christmas lights.

“Will you marry me?”

Tobio’s lips dropped open, and his hand flew to his mouth in amazement as Shouyou gently took hold of the other to slide the ring onto his finger. With a half-choked gasp of surprise, Tobio pulled his fiancé to his feet, throwing his arms around his shoulders as the shock rippled through him. He almost wasn’t sure it was all real. After a long moment, he lifted his head from where it was buried in Shouyou’s neck to stare at him in disbelief. Shouyou was beaming at him, his hopeful smile almost seeming to glow against the darkness of the twilight, and Tobio couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his grinning lips. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against Shouyou’s, and to his surprise, he felt hot tears beginning to prickle in his eyes, blurring his vision.

“So, what do you say?” Shouyou murmured, his voice light and optimistic.  

“Yes. Yes, of course.”


End file.
